Isolation
by Thisaccontisnowclosed
Summary: Has the world really turned it's back on Knuckles? KnucklesxSonia oneshot. Rated T for language


Hi. I know it's been months since I wrote anything for Sonic the hedgehog but I've had probelms with school and stuff so I haven't really had the chance to carry on with the let go series but I'll be sorting that out soon.

This is my first oneshot for fanfiction. This is a KnucklesxSonia (Knuxonia) story I know that this pairing is a little unpopular but I really like this couple

Also contains Sonamy, anti-Knuxouge and Shadouge

Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog and co belong to their respectful owners

* * *

So this is what my life will always be like…

Complete isolation from the world. No one lives on the island except for me

In fact no one would dare enter the 'dreaded floating island'

But what about my adventures with Sonic the hedgehog may you ask?

Well it's been 5 long years since my last adventure with Sonic, when Eggman finally breathed his last. I can still remember it as if it were yesterday…

*Flashback

_It was Dr. Eggman's last plan to take over Mobius and it was up to Me, Tails, Sonic, Amy, my girlfriend Rouge and…Shadow to stop him_

_"You pest! I'll never let you get away with this!" Eggman screamed at Sonic_

_"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" Sonic grinned, getting ready to spin-dash._

**_SLAM!_**

_A curtain of hard steel blocked off all the walls encasing us in the room like an iron tomb. Eggman smirked at us as he pressed random buttons and set off a beeping noise._

_A bomb._

_"What the hell have you done Eggman!?" That slimy git Shadow yelled at Eggman as he started to press some random buttons_

_"If I can't accomplish my dreams, then nether can you," He grimaced at us, "we all have 2 minutes to live!"_

_We were all blinded by panic, desperately trying to break through the re-enforced iron curtains but failed miserably._

_1 minute to go…_

_We were blinded by panic we failed to notice the flaw in Eggman's plan until that smart a*** Shadow found it._

_"Quick Sonic, let's try spin-dashing through the ceiling!" he yelled _

_Sonic nodded and complied._

_"Oh no you don't!" Eggman yelled and slammed his fingers in the controls to block off the ceiling, but he was too late. They cut two holes in the ceiling only large enough for us to fit in but too small for an obese Eggman._

_"NO!"_

_"LET'S GO!" Sonic yelled down to us and raced down to grab Amy while I held onto Rouge we quickly made our escape from the death egg_

_5…4…3…2…1…_

**_BOOM! _**

_The Death egg exploded with Eggman and his robots inside, luckily we were about a mile away when the explosion happened only to feel a tiny bit of the aftershock._

_"Does this mean our adventures are over?" Tails quietly asked Sonic_

_"I don't know, Tails," Sonic replied,_

_"I don't know."_

*End of Flashback

It was the last time the Sonic gang were together again for our adventures

With Eggman gone Sonic could finally fulfil his destiny and became the High King of the council of four, taking Amy Rose as his wife and Tails as his advisor.

I don't know the rest as Sonic and I had a huge fight at his and Amy's wedding sending my friendship with Tails and Amy down the drain

Then to top off my misery Rouge left me for that b****** Shadow and they ran off to fall into a pit of snakes.

Ha I wish

From now on I reside my full duty of guarding the master emerald, never ever leaving it from sight,

I'd rather die than let Rouge have it.

But she had never tried to take it since the fight between me and Shadow, in fact no one has dared to venture onto the Island. At first I enjoyed my own company but after so long it became ridiculous.

Not even the Chaotix visited

Not even my childhood sweetheart Sonia.

Sonia…

I can't seem to get that girl off my mind now, but I suppose Sonic's still bitter about the fight and forbid her to see me.

* * *

Anyway, enough with the Nostalgia.

Still drunk with lonesome misery I manage to swallow the grapes from a near by tree and make my way back to the stony steps of the master emerald.

I sat on the cold steps head in hands starting to think again about that girl

Sonia… I wish she were here now running up to the shrine's steps calling out

"Knuckles where are you?" I heard a rustle of leaves the clicking noise made as if from high heels, I spun around to see a purple female hedgehog with sea green eyes, orchard hair and quills she was wearing a deep purple short dress with silver embroidery. I recognized her at once and rushed over to give her a welcoming embrace then pulled away

"Sonia…How? Why?" I asked

"I just sneaked out that's all," She smiled and then preceded to lazily sit on the steps, "things have got a lot worse now."

It turns out that now it's as bad for poor Sonia as it is for me. My poor friend Queen Aleena recently died and Sonic was forced to completely take rule. After a while he went mad with the strain and thinks everyone is plotting to murder him.

"Especially me?" I asked.

"He thinks you're the mastermind. He says if you ever dare leave this island he would have you killed."

Amy had to face to worst of his madness as she was randomly accused of having an affair with Manic (which was pure lies as Amy was faithful as faithful could be) resulting with poor Manic being made an outcast.

"What about the others?"

Shadow accidentally shot Tails and is now on the run taking Rouge with him.

So she's still with him then…

The Chaotix were now under suspicion of treason and were locked away.

"Oh, it's so horrible, Sonic would really kill me if he knew I was here!" she sobbed after her little explanation

"It's ok Sonia, Sonic would never come up here." I said and joined her on the steps, placing an arm around her

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded

"I've really missed you." I whispered, pulling her into another embrace. I rested my head onto her shoulder while she nuzzled into my chest

"Me too…" She whispered back and I kissed her forehead. She looked back at me her beautiful green eyes sparkled with salty tears.

"Knuckles…" she started but then I kissed her. It lasted for a long time, longer than I intended. My hands up her back and through her hair and quills. She pulled away a smile breaking away the tears. The smile faded as she swallowed and managed to say those words

"I love you Knuckles."

"I love you too Sonia."

For the first time for years I no longer felt alone.


End file.
